


The Best Arse (Or How Pictures of Mary Morstan's Arse Ended Up On Sherlock's Phone)

by Kestrelwing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, UnBritpicked, a bit of angst, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrelwing/pseuds/Kestrelwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tries to prove to Sherlock that Mary's arse is better than the detective's own. John has even convinced himself for a bit. Sherlock is determined to change this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Arse (Or How Pictures of Mary Morstan's Arse Ended Up On Sherlock's Phone)

It was a game. At least, it seemed like one to Sherlock. He and John had recently coupled, and the short man, just to get his goat, just to bug him, was going to compare his arse to Sherlock's. Now, Sherlock was not happy about this at all. And when the video notification popped up on his phone, he scowled. The man opened it hurriedly, wanting to see if his fears had come true.

Several bright shots of Mary's arse laid out without shame on his screen. Sherlock grimaced. He felt that her arse was flat and lacking. It drooped down, marred with stretch marks and sunspots from some outrageous tanning most likely done in Mary's younger years. His own was perky and round, and the color of a pale peach. Mary's was leagues below his own, how could John even-- the detective huffed and flopped back against his sofa. 

'I didn't know you were into pancake behinds. SH' Sherlock sent off to John snarkily. 'Arse.' John replied a few minutes later. Sherlock let loose with some deep chuckles and began to type again. 'Come home and I'll show you a real one. SH' He replied, then smiled as he set his phone down. It was going to be a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock's views do not reflect my own. I think all arses are beautiful. :)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
